expectations
by escapedreality
Summary: They knew what was expected so they did the opposite. Besides, predictability is boring. ScorpiusLily.


**My first next generation fic. yay!**

**Disclaimer: It's obviously not mine.**

"Why do they hate me?"

Astoria Malfoy looked at her son, jaw dropped.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Scorpius? No one hates you!"

"But they do Mum! I hear them talk, and they look at me like I'm nothing more than a pile of dirt. One glance and their first response is 'Malfoy' with a wicked sneer. But why? I didn't do anything Mum! I promise!" The young boy cried out. "Why do they hate me?"

His mother sat down beside her son, taking his small hands in hers. She ran her eyes over his face, his pale blond hair and gray eyes. He resembled his father so much in looks. She gave a small sigh.

"They don't hate you personally, not at all. It's just that people will see what they want to see, and when they see you, when they hear your last name they don't see the bright young boy before me..." she said ruffling his hair.

"Muuumm" he whined straigtening it out again.

"They see your father. I know you've heard about the 2nd War. You know, with Harry Potter? And the Golden Trio? Well during that your father did some things he wasn't- proud of. Your grandfather as well. Some people think that because of that all Malfoys are the same." Astoria hoped she was making some sort of sense.

"You mean they think we're all muggle-hating death eaters." Scorpius said bluntly. She bit her lip,

"Yes, unfortunately that's what some think." Scorpius bowed is head.

"Hey," Astoria said lifting her son's chin, "look at me. You don't listen to those people understand? There are people who won't hold it against you. And it's you who can change people's views right? You can become someone loved and respected by all, you don't have to be held back by your name. Understand?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good. Now how about some new robes? You only have a week until you're off to Hogwarts!"she said cheerfully.

Scorpius nodded, thinking how much worse that would be than people just on the sidewalks.

* * *

"It's not fair." Lily said plopping down beside her brother. "It's not fair that people assume who I am because of my name!"

James sighed. He'd endured this issue at Hogwarts for the past four years. The difference was, he was somewhat like his father. He fit into his name. Lily continued ranting.

"I mean everywhere I go it's 'Yes Miss Potter.' or 'That's the littlest Potter'. I hear how I'm going to grow up a great Auror like Dad. Or become a Quidditch player like Mum. But who are they to judge? They don't know me!"

"No they don't, you're right Lily. However, people will see what they want to see and when you're a Potter, well, they expect a lot." James told her.

"It's not fair though. Because I'm going to go to Hogwarts in a month and walk up to the Sorting hat and people are going to whisper my last name, just like they did with you and Al. They're going to say 'She's going to be a Gryffindor like the rest of her family. Or maybe she _might _be a Ravenclaw like Lucy and Rose. But she's probably a Gryffindor.'"

"Lil-"

"And I'm going to waltz up to the Sorting hat and it'll barely touch my head before screaming 'Gryffindor!' Just like everyone expects.

"But I don't want to be what everyone expects."

Jame placed an arm her and leaned to whisper something in her ear.

"Then don't be."

* * *

That first day came around all to quickly for Scorpius and Lily.

When he walked down to the sorting hat he heard boos and whispers. He sat down on the char, palced the hat on his head and thought wth all his might:

_"Not Slytherin."_

The hat had asked why, and he explained about his problem with his name. He had even begged the hat to be put in Gryffindor, the complete opposite of people's expectations.

He was still placed in Slytherin.

Lily's first day, two years after Scorpius' went as she had described to James- almost.

She too had gotten up to the Sorting hat and placed it on her head. The first thing she asked-

_'Put me in Slytherin.'_

_'You know,' the hate had said, 'you're very much like another student who wanted to escape his name.'_

_'Really? Who?'_

But the Sorting hat didn't tell her. And it still placed her in Gryffindor.

* * *

Perhaps it's fitting then, that our two young folk met somewhere they were only brought to because of their names.

She was a fifth year when she joined the Slug Club, he was a seventh year.

They'd both made a name for themselves in school, but it was their surnames that still got people's attention.

And perhaps it was a bit clichè what happened, since there fathers had hated each other.

But when Sean McLaggen found them snogging one day and when the next day it got around that they were dating, well, it sure as hell shattered everyone's expectations.

Scorpius and Lily couldn't have been more pleased.


End file.
